My Crow (Sebastian x Reader) One shot
by Jessyami
Summary: A small innocent girl found an injured crow while walking home, she took care of it, and stayed by it side, but one day it left leaving only a black feather and a letter. Will she be able to meet her friend crow again? This is a Sebastian Michaelis x Reader one shot (thought I'm having mixed thoughts of making this as a chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

My Crow (Sebastian X Reader)

"Mom! I'll be going to the park today!" You said as you wave to your mom "(y/n) come back home early! It's not good for young girls such as yourself to stay outside" your mother said while smiling

"Mom! I'm already a big girl!" you pouted which made your mother chuckle.

"Dear your only 7 years old!" You pouted again then rolled your eyes. "Bye mom!" You said then went off.

You walked down the park then sat on a bench waiting for your friends. You were wearing your (f/c) dress, Separate your hair into 2 pigtails, braided it then put it in a bun. Your friends came one by one and you all played tag.

Time passes by, you did not notice the time, you waved goodbye to all your friends and walked back home using the same path you usually use to go home. As you walked you saw something lying on the ground, you quickly went to it and saw a crow.

"Oh you poor little guy" you tried to poke it a little and it moved "You're still alive!" you exclaimed. "I'll take you home, I will take care of you!" you carried the crow back home and showed it to your mother, you were never afraid of showing injured animals to her since she's a veterinarian. She just loves to tend on injured animals and bring them back to health.

"Oh dear, what happened to that little creature?"

"I don't know mom, but when I was walking I saw this crow in the ground, I checked it a little to see if it's still alive and it was! Mom please we must save it!" you plead

"I will try dear, It's deeply wounded, I don't think it will live for a long time" your mom said with a worry look

"But we can try right?" you asked tears are trying to form in your (e/c) eyes.

"Of course dear, now go and help me prepare so we can tend to his wounds." Your mother said smiling, you got your hopes up then followed your mother's orders.

After hours of cleaning and some treatment the crow was now sleeping deeply in your mothers work bed. "There it's done! Let it rest for a while dear so he can regain his energy"

"It's a he?" you asked. "Well male crows are more lager than females, but there are circumstances that the female is larger than the male, but let's presume that this crow is a male" Your mom explained.

"Now we better find something to let this crow r-, (y/n)?" your mom looked around to see your already gone, you came back holding a big box just the size for then crow to fit in, you also put a small pillow inside.

"Will this do mom?" you asked, your mother smiled. "Yes, now let's put this little creature there so it can rest." "Sleep well my crow" you said whispering to it.

The night falls and you were in a deep slumber, the crow woke up from its sleep and looked around 'where am I' the crow said in its thoughts. He tried to stand up gently for his wounds are still fresh. It looked to his right to see a little girl sound asleep. He then remembers what happened to him. A fight a fellow demon, a little girl saving her from death.

The crow moved in closer, you yawned then shifted in your sleep, this surprises the crow making it fly back to its box. 'This girl saved me?' He said again in his thoughts. He moved in again to your side trying to see your angelic face.

You shifted again in your sleep but this time your eyes were half opened, you saw a figure beside your bed, which made you sit up and adjust your eyes in the endless darkness. You can now see the figure that woke you up

"Oh my! Your awake!" you said then gently moved your hands towards the crow but it backed away, you frowned "Don't be scared, I will not hurt you"

The crow tilted its head. "Come here now" you said in a calm voice. The crow moved in closer in caution you gently picked it up then smiled, you looked directly into the crows eyes. "Wow! It's red!" You said. " I think I'll call you crimson!"

The crow tilted its head to the side, the door open revealing your mother holding a candle. "Why are you still awake dear?"

"I just woke up mom and look crimson is awake!" you raised the crow up for your mother to see, she raised an eyebrow

"So you decided to call it crimson" she asked "Are you sure you're going to keep him? You know the responsibilities of having a pet" she continued.

"I know mom! But please! Let him stay!" you said pleading. "Alright alright! Crimson can stay, but promise me you will take good care of him" you nodded with a grin

"Now dear you have to go to sleep, it is not good for young girls to stay up late." Your mother said as she moved in to your side.

"I am not a little girl!" you argued, your mother chuckled. "Yes yes, you're not, I'm sorry dear, now" She took the crow from your hand and placed it on its box. "Crimson need his rest also, so go to sleep."

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight my little princess" your mom tucked you on your bed and gave you a kiss on the forehead, she got her candle and left your room, you looked back at your crow and said "Goodnight Crimson" then went to sleep.

"Goodnight Little Princess" the crow whispered.

Days have passed, Crimson got better, his wounds were fully healed, it can now stand and fly, your mother was shocked about Crimsons fast recovery.

Crimson never left your side for he enjoys being with you though many times he wanted to tell you the truth, his true Identity, his true form, but he never had the courage to do so for you might get scared if he revealed himself to you.

One day your mother asked you to buy some fruits, you hurriedly finished the task you were given because you wanted to play the whole day with crimson, but when you arrived home he was already gone. You tried to search everywhere but no sign of him.

You came back to your room crying, worrying about your little friend, you held his box and saw something inside. A letter, you opened it and read

"My little princess,

Thank you for taking care of me, I wanted to stay and be with you a little bit more, but I simply cannot, There are things that you still don't know about me, things that I'm afraid to reveal to you, things I wanted to say. But I'm really grateful that I have met you. I have left a little present for you so every time you see it you will remember me. I will never forget you and your kindness my little princess. I wish for us to meet again, and when we do show me that feather, I will know that it's you, as long as you have that feather. Until then

Crimson"

After reading the letter you looked again at the box and saw a black feather, it's beautiful that it shines even in the sunlight. You wonder why your crow friend left you and how it left you a note, you thought of something

"Maybe Crimson is a fairy!" You said aloud. You stared at the feather again and you noticed your eyes are now clouded with tears, you were now crying. "I.. will wait, until the day.. we meet again.. I.. will wait for you.. My crow"

~11 years after~

" (y/n) there's a customer!" your friend _(friendsname)_ shouted.

"Wait!" you replied as you put the boxes in a corner, it's been 11 years since Crimson left you, you never knew what happened to him, the only connection you have with your crow is the feather he gave to you as a present. Every time you see a crow you will call out crimson just in case it was him.

You have already grown taller your (h/c) is now (h/L), your female features have also grown (a lot!) which makes the boys of all ages turn their gaze at you. You now work at a candy shop as a cashier.

You went to the counter and greeted the customers "Good afternoon sir" you said to the boy, you noticed he had an eye patch. "Are you taking all of this?" You asked

"Yes please" the boy replied. You got a paper bag and placed all the candy the boy had brought he took a lollipop "mind if I eat this?" He asked raising the lollipop.

"Of course sir, It's already part of your bill" You said, As you gave him his change someone came "Young master" a tall man in black came beside him "You're late! How long does it have to take to buy those ingredients?"

"I'm sorry young master, and why are you eating that, you will ruin your appetite for diner again" the man said, the boy ignored the man. You stared at the man in black, he was handsome, his raven black hair, his perfectly shaped face, and... his eyes..

"Red" you said aloud, both of them looked at you curiously.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" the boy asked looking at you with a straight face, you blushed as you came back to reality. "I- i said ah-" You looked at the paper bag and grabbed it, giving it to the boy

"The groceries, I mean the candies, I mean your candies..sir" You said awkwardly, The man in black chuckled then reached for the bag of candies. "Thank you" He said.

"Sebastian let's go!" The boy said with irritation then walked out of the shop then man who seems to be Sebastian looked back at you then bowed and followed the boy.

You were staring at the man as he went out of the shop, you felt like you are connected with him, that somehow the two of you have already met. Then you remembered something **"I wish for us to meet again, and when we do show me that feather, I will know that it's you, as long as you have that feather."**

You remembered your crow Crimson, 'Could he be my little friend?' you said in your thought, without thinking you grabbed your bag then ran outside.

" (y/n) Where are you going?!" you looked back and said "I'll be back! I need to follow someone!". You run off looking for the man and the boy.

'What if he's not him? What if he doesn't remember me' you asked in your thoughts, you run everywhere asked people around if they saw a man in black with a boy with an eye patch "It's hopeless!, there's too many people!" you said exhausted from running.

You tried to look again and luckily you saw them near a carriage while the man helped the boy get inside it. "Excuse me!" you called to get the man's attention. The man and the boy looked at you "Please wait!" you said gasping for air.

They looked at you curiously then the man asked "Is there a problem Milady?" The man asked, you've been mesmerized by his voice, you looked up at him then meet his gaze. Those eyes just like Crimson. You got your bag and bought out silk linen then unwrapped it revealing a black feather that Crimson gave you as a present.

You picked it up then raised it in front of the man. "D- do you remember this?" you asked nervously. The man looked at you as if you're crazy. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize it" he said. Your heart sank, he wasn't your crow Crimson, You bowed at the man then said "I-im sorry for bothering you, please excuse me" you run off crying.

"Why are you crying idiot?! Of course he's not your crow!" you said as you run as far away as possible. You stopped at the park where you usually play when you were a kid. "Should I give up on seeing you again?" you said as you looked at crimsons feather. You held the feather in your heart "I want to see you again one last time"

~Next day~

You woke up not feeling well. "(y/n) dear are you sure you're going to work today?" your mom asked in concern "Yes, besides _(friendsname)_ Scolded me yesterday for coming back late at the shop and she said I have to work for the whole day today" you said with a weak voice.

Your mom sighed then said "Fine, but! Don't overdo yourself" "Yes mom" you kissed your mom goodbye then went off to work. When you arrived your friend grabbed your hand and dragged you to the counter while grinning. "_(friendsname_ your creepy today"

"Hush! You need to see this!" she brought out a bouquet of red roses about a dozen of them. "A kid brought it here and said 'A man said that I give this to (y/n) 'That's what the kid said" Your friend explained. 'A secret admirer?' you thought.

"Did the kid tell you who gave this?" you asked, "Well no, But he gave me this along with the flowers" She showed you a card and black feather, your eyes widened then snatched the card and feather from your friend "Hey that's rude!"

You quickly opened the card not minding your friend "What it say's?"

**"Meet at the place where you found me"**

"Where you found him? So you know the g-" you run off leaving your friend behind "Hey (y/n) wait! Where are you going?!" you did not look back your mind was with only one thing. "My crow!" you said aloud, "My crow is back!" you hastily run to the path you used to go home.

You stopped, you were breathing heavily, you saw a crow standing in front of you, "Crimson?" you called while stepping forward but stopped when the crow glowed and transformed into a shape of a man. The glow stopped as he revealed himself.

"You're the man from yesterday" you said. The man moved in closer with a smile on his face and held your hand, he kissed it which made you blush. "It's nice to see you again little princess" he said smiling at you. Tears fell down your cheeks as you look into the man's eyes.

You held his face, There are so many questions you want to ask, so many things you want to say.

"Why did you leave me?" The first words that came from your mouth. Crimson held your hands then replied.

"To protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, If I stay by your side you will be in danger, You still don't know anything about me. As much as possible I need to keep you away from harm."

"What are you?" you asked. He looked away for a few moments he was silent. He then looked back at you.

"I'm a demon" your eyes widened as you heard those words, but it never scared you. From the start you knew he's different.

"Yesterday when I showed you your feather, why did you say you don't recognize it?"

"I was scared, I don't know how will I react, I am not prepared of seeing you again." You stared at his eyes listening to every word he says, you hugged him tightly which shocked him then you said,

"You will not leave me again right?" he smiled and kissed your forehead. "I will never leave you again." You looked up at him and asked again "Promise?" he did not answer but instead he moved his face closer to yours he stared at your (e/c) eyes and closed the gap between you two as he pressed his lips to yours.

Your knees weaken you wanted to melt. You kissed him back as you snaked your arms to his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, you wished for time you stop at that moment**, 'That moment when your crow came back to your side.'**

"Welcome back crimson" you smiled he chuckled "I think I should properly introduce myself." He stepped back placing his gloved right hand to his chest then said "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, It is a pleasure meeting you milady." He bowed then gave you a smile.

"It is a pleasure meeting you too, Mr . Michaelis." You smiled back.

"You can call me Sebastian"

"Very we- Oh My God!, I forgot about work! _(Friendsname)_ Is going to kill me!" Sebastian laughed softly.

"Then let me escort you to your work Milady" you sighed

"(y/n), call me (y/n)"

"As you wish.. now" He picked you up bridal style which made you blush bright red "We don't want you to be killed by this friend of yours." He jumped from tree to tree really fast you did not notice you were already in town as he jumped from roof to roof then landed in front of your shop where your friend was sweeping the floor.

"(y/n) what the hell are you thinking leaving me alone again! I am so going to k-" your friend stopped yelling as she saw the man who was still carrying you.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" This time your blush became worst as it turned the color of tomato.

"I'm very sorry for keeping her away for too long, If I may, may I borrow (y/n) for today? In return I will buy all of your products." Sebastian said

You friend's jaw dropped "Y-your G-going to buy all of it?" she asked stuttering.

"Yes." Sebastian replied "You're kidding right? The candies in this shop are endless!" You said

"Oh no worries! You can have her for today, You can keep her if you want to" your friend said happily. "Now I just need to close for today" your friend left both of you.

"Your insane!" you said to him

"Sweetheart one day is not enough for both of us. And I need you to see my master." He said

"Your master? You mean the little boy from yesterday? Why? and could you please put me down!"

"Yes, the one i'm with yesterday, I need to introduce you to him as the new maid" he said as he puts you down gently.

"A WHAT!" you yelled, he smiled "Well I am a butler of his, and for me to stay by your side and be with you, is to make you a part of the household." He explained.

"Will he accept me?" you asked

"I will take care of that" he said reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun touches your skin as you sleep at a nearby tree, you were tired after all Until someone woke you up "Miss _ please wake up!" Finny said, you slightly opened your eyes then rubbed it.

"What is it Finny?" you asked still half asleep.

"Mr. Sebastian is looking all over for you for about an hour already" your eyes shot open at what you've heard.

"AN HOUR?! God! Sebastian is going to kill me!" you stood up then run towards the manor but stopped and looked back at Finny "Do you know where he is?"

"He's with young master right now, If I'm correct they are at his study room"

"OK! Thanks Finny!" you waved him goodbye then started running again.

Down the halls you saw Meyrin also running towards your direction, you saw her shoe lace is untied.

"Meyrin! Your shoe l-" too late she stepped on it making her stumbling towards you, you both fell to the ground.

"I-i-i-im sorry Miss _" she said, you sat up rubbing the back of your head "It's ok Meyrin I'm ow" you noticed there is a lump in the back of your head when you rubbed it "Oh no! we should treat that, let's  
go to the kitchen and put some ice on your head." Meyrin offerd.

"No! I'm fine really! And I need to go to Sebastian quickly, I will be in big trouble if I don't go see him now" you said waving your hand in front of you

"Yes, you are in big trouble indeed." You froze as you heard the calm voice of the butler. "M-m-mr Sebastian!" Meyrin exclaimed. You turned around to see Sebastian bending in front of you. You blush because of the closeness of his face to yours.

"Now tell me, where have you been these past few hours?" he asked smiling darkly at you

"Oh! Hi Sebastian!.. well I.. you see.." you lowered your head then said "I fell asleep" you said almost in a whisper.

"Oh fell asleep, in the middle of the day?" he asked, you looked at him horrified, you wanted to run and you also wanted to hide, but you knew better, this person is a demon even if you run and hide he can still find you where ever you are.

"I'm sorry!" you cried, he sighed then grabbed your hand helping you stand up. "Meyrin go back to work, and do not run!" he commanded, you looked at meyrin who is now blushing hard. Meyrin bowed then went off.

"And you" you flinched then turned around nervously, looking at the angry butler. "Seriously I even recommended you to young master as a hard working girl!" he said in disappointment.

That's right, you were recommended by him to become a maid for the Phantomhives four months ago just so he can be with you every day.

"Hey! You're the one who came up with this Idea!" you shouted at him then pouted, he sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked back at you then cupped your face with his gloved hands.

"Does your head still hurts?" he asked in concern

"Well.. a little, but I'm fine I promise!" you said reassuring him.

He move in closer to you and gave you a kiss in the forehead you blushed. "Just be more careful next time" he said smiling at you, you nodded.

"Now go back to work" he said. You stood up straight and saluted him "YES SIR!" you shouted then went off running

"No running!" he shouted, you halted then looked back at him "SORRY!" you yelled then you walked as fast as you could but not running.

Sebastian chuckled "what an amusing girl you are"

~Time skip~

Ciel checks on his paper works as Sebastian served him tea, Cie inhaled the warmth of the tea and gently sipped the warm concoction, he then went back to his work.

"Have you settled the budget for the party that Elizabeth organized?" he asked

"Yes it is already finished" Sebastian replied as he gave him a slice of cake"

"We will be needing all of the servants that day, did you tell them about it?" he asked

"I will be telling them later before dinner, I still have things to settle" Sebastian replied.

"Just make sure that this party is well organized, Seriously, she wanted to have a party but why does it have to be here?" Ciel complained

Sebastian just chuckled. "Well Lady Elizabeth did say that it's been months since you've held a party, and you know how Lady Elizabeth love's parties."

Ciel sighed "Yes, it is rather irritating"

Sebastian smirked "The fact that you don't know how to dance is the thing that is concerning you" he said sarcastically, Ciel gave him a menacing glare then sighed. "Just go back to work"

~Time skip~

"WHAT!" you yelled, everyone looked at you in shock "is there a problem _? Sebastian asked.

"YES!" you yelled at him "That's my day off! I promised mother I will go on a picnic with her on that day"

"Then why don't you just reschedule it?" finny said.

"I can't! My mother is very busy and that's the only time I can be with her!" you complained.

Ever since the day you became a maid, your mother's clinic became more packed than usual because Sebastian did some God knows what advertising and now your mother is one of the well respected Veterinarian in town.

"So you will not change your mind?" Bard asked.

"NO!" you stubbornly replied, you wanted to see your mother and no one is going to stop you from seeing her that day, even if you have to lose your job.

"you do know the pay is doubled on that day" Sebastian said

"Even if you pay me a thousand folds I will not accept it!" you said pointing your finger at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed rubbing his temples. "If I had known you were this stubborn I shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?" you interrupted raising your eyebrow, Sebastian looked at you as if he's looking for the right words to say.

"Never mind. Everyone get back to work" he clapped his hands signalling everyone to go back to work. You stomped your feet away from them. They stared at you as you walk away.

"Seriously Sebastian how can you cope up with that girl?" Bard asked. Sebatian gave him a glare telling him to mind his own business.

"I think I should go back to work" Bard said nervously then walked off, followed but the other servants.

~Time skip~

"Stupid Sebastian! I already told him that that day is off limits! And now he's telling me to stay because of a stupid party?" you complained as you washed the dishes, Meyrin looked at you then chuckled.

You looked at her irritated "What's so funny?" you asked

"Well your acting like a child _ and Mr. Sebastian can't do something about it" She explained while smiling.

You pouted your lips like a child. "Meyrin! Will you help me here for a moment!" Bard shouted

"Alright!" Meyrin shouted back, she looked at you then said "I'll be back" then left you with the dishes.

You sighed then went back to washing, A hand went around your waist, you turned around to hit the person with the plate but you were stopped by his hands

"My, my, that's a very fine chinaware you're going to hit me with, do you even know how much it cost?" Sebastian said smirking down at you.

"I don't care! How much this thing worth, as long as it did it's job on breaking that skull of yours it's fine!" you replied with sarcasm.

Sebastian grabbed the plate from you then put it in the sink, he grabbed your hand then pulled you out of the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! Where are we going?!" you asked trying to struggle away from his grasp. He did not answer, you went left and right inside the manor going deeper and deeper until you both reached a familiar door.

"My room?" you asked, he did not answer again, he opened your door and went inside still pulling you. He locked your door then sat you down on your bed, he leaned down, his face close to yours, you looked away from him because your cheeks are burning right now.

"You blush so much you know" he said teasingly, you looked back at him annoyed. "Thank you for pointing that out Mr. Obvious!" you pushed him away and stood up walking back to the door, but he pulled you back into the bed this time your now lying, he placed himself on top of yours.

"Your still angry?" he asked placing his forehead to yours. You looked directly into his eyes then replied "OF course I am!"

"Then how about we just inviteyour mother to the party? Lady Elizabeth wouldn't mind" he said

"And what? So my mother will be socializing in the party while I serve? I don't think so! And how will you convince Lady Elizabeth about that?"

He smirked then whispered to your ears "Darling I'm simply one hell of a butler, I can make you and your mother go to the party without any hassle" he looked back at you his smirk still plastered on his face

You raised an eyebrow and poked his chest with your finger. "That, I want to see" you said smirking back. He gave you a kiss on the cheeks which made you blush again then gave you a smile before leaving you alone in your room.

~Morning~

"Of course she can come!" Elizabeth said with excitement. "A-are you sure about that Lady Elizabeth?" you asked unsure, you can't believe Sebastian convinced her that easily, You looked at Sebastian, he gave you a smile

"I am sure of it! And I want to see your mother also! I heard she's a very talented Veterinarian" She said.

"Yes she is My Lady" You replied.

"Well it's settled then, _ Mother and _ will be attending the ball, Sebastian send the invitation immediately for _ mother, and also prepare a guest room so her _ mother can stay with us" Ciel said

You looked at Ciel shocked "But My Lord, is it really ok for my mother to stay here?" you asked

"Of course, after all You and your mom saved Sebastian once right" Ciel replied smirking at you

"What!? _ and her mother saved Sebastian?! Why did I not know of that story!" Elizabeth cried. Ciel sighed "Sebastian,_ you can go now" Ciel command, you and Sebastian bowed at him then left the room.

~Time skip~

You continued your work but you were worried about something. "What am I going to wear? And I haven't been to any parties before! And what's worst! I don't even know how to dance!" you said whisphering to yourself.

"Don't worry _ I will take care of that!" you were startled at the voice, you almost dropped the case you were holding, you turned around at Elizabeth

"Lady Elizabeth! I did not know you were here!" you said nervously, she grabbed your hand then started dragging you somewhere.

"My Lady where are we going?" you asked.

"I'm going to help you with your problem" she replied, you looked at her confused

"Help me? On what?"

"For the party silly! Now no more questions and just come with me!"

You just stared at her while being dragged, you both stopped at a room and she opened it revealing her maid Paula. "Paula prepare the dresses!" Her maid immediately comply then grabbed a lot of dresses.

"Shall we start?" Elizabeth asked looking at you. You looked at the dresses her maid was holding 'This day is going to be a long a tiring one.'

A/N

As promised here's part 2! sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I will fix them later! for now enjoy! :*


End file.
